


Never do that again

by Postcardsfromayoungman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireman Castiel, Fireman Dean, Hurt Castiel, Love Confession, M/M, Near Death Experience, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postcardsfromayoungman/pseuds/Postcardsfromayoungman
Summary: It all goes wrong for Cas when he attempts to save a child from a burning house. With Cas trapped up stairs, can Dean get to him before it's too late?*This is my first ever fic, please go easy. But you know, enjoy or whatever*





	

"What the fuck are you doing!?” Dean shouted over the flames and sound of the burning house.

"I have to go back and get the girl Dean, she’s still trapped”. Cas shouted back.

Shit, he thought everyone was out already.

Before Dean could argue anymore Cas was bolting up the stairs and out of sight. Smoke and flames filled the house.

Suddenly a lump of ceiling came crashing to the floor, blocking Deans way of getting up the stairs.

Fuck, he thought.

The flames grew and grew, suddenly with no where other than the front door to go. 

He ran outside, the rest of the crew battling the fire with the hose.

"Bobby! Cas is still in there trying to save the girl, there’s no way down, we need to get the ladders and get him out the window”.

Dean rushed to the side of the house shouting up at the window for Cas. The rest of the crew rushing to get the ladder.

Cas suddenly appeared at the window with the girl.

"Dean! Hurry, take the girl first”. Cas said, horsily.

Quickly Dean moved up and got the girl, gently bringing her down the ladder. 

"I’m coming right back for you Cas just stay with me”.

As soon as Dean got the girl to safety, finally ready to go to Cas the windows of the house exploded, and the walls slowly caved in on each other.

"CAS!” Dean screamed as he ran back up the ladder. He reached the top and saw Cas’ unconscious body laying on the floor.

No no no no.

Dean rushed in and threw Cas over his shoulder trying his best not to fall while rushing down the ladder.

He trailed Cas’ helmet off, sweat and dirt covering his face. That beautiful face Dean thought.

"Cas, Cas!” Dean shouted. “Please don’t do this to me”. He croaked. Panic and tears ready to overcome him.

Paramedics soon came over, giving Cas oxygen. Dean stayed with him the whole time while they brought Cas to hospital. Rubbing his hand over his face to stop the tears he focused on Cas.

Taking his hand he whispered “Please just be okay. I need you. Please just be okay.”

Suddenly Dean felt a squeeze of his hand. Looking up he saw blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, hey”. Dean said gently as he stroked Cas’ cheek. “You’re okay”.

"Dean…”. Cas croaked.

"Cas..”. Dean said, relief in his voice. “I thought I lost you. God I tried to get to you as fast as I could and I saw you there laying on the floor, I thought..”. He let out a shaky breath. “I thought I lost you”. Tears streamed down his face. “I’ve never been so scared in my life”. 

"I’m okay now Dean, you’ll never lose me. I promise”. Cas said as he brought his hand up to Deans face.

"God, Cas, I love you. So much”. And with that Dean pushed forward and brought his lips to Cas’. He kissed him like it was going to be the last, fierce and desperate and Cas met him with the same.

They finally parted out of breath and smiling.

"Never do that again”. Dean said pointing at Cas.

"After a kiss like that I’m assuming you mean the almost dying”. Cas said as he huffed out a laugh.

"You kiss me like that whenever and wherever you want”. Dean smiled. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again”. 

"Well… I’m not complaining”. Cas beamed back. “And Dean.. I love you too”.


End file.
